The Mayo Clinic has been a member of the Eastern Cooperative Oncology Group for 30 years. The purpose of this grant application is to support the continued membership of the Mayo Clinic in the Eastern Cooperative Oncology Group. The goals are directed toward a greater understanding of malignancies, a better understanding of related problems in malignant diseases, development of improved treatment programs in malignant diseases, and improved patient survival in malignant diseases. Mayo Clinic has the resources, personnel, facilities, and patient population to facilitate strong contributions to the research programs of ECOG. With the continued growth and development of the Mayo medical practice, we would anticipate significant protocol entry and scientific contributions. The ECOG affiliation with its strong treatment and ancillary laboratory programs which have evolved provide major benefits to Mayo Clinic, its investigators, its affiliated regional cancer programs, and the large group of patients with malignant diseases who are involved in these research activities. The specific aims of this grant proposal are to support the following aspects of Mayo Clinic ECOG research activities which include the following: 1.) evaluation of new protocol design and treatment regimens to provide group-wide ECOG Phase II and Phase III treatment protocols in malignant diseases; 2.) coordination of, and participation in, adjunctive laboratory-based correlative studies in association with ECOG treatment protocols in malignant diseases; 3.) development of new prognostic factors and indexes in hematologic malignancies; 4.) participation in disease-specific accrual and activities; 5.) and participation in administrative activities in ECOG. These aims will be incorporated into a clinical trial infrastructure that is focused on institutional patient quality of care, clinical research associate (CRA) development, and faculty development. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]